cp_shutdownfandomcom-20200215-history
The Leaders
'The Leaders '''is the 13th episode of the first season of the [[Club Penguin Shutdown|''Club Penguin Shutdown]]. The Character on the front of the Thumbnail is the Viking Leader. Plot The episode begins with Lil Jeffy, Purple Mutineer, Floppy Purple Penguin, Orange Puffle, Survivor Man and Survivor Girl in the Arcade watching The Gang Leaders. They seemed horrified at first, but then the Survivor Man asks Lil_Jeffy why can't he take on the Leaders himself as he took down so many gangs. The Purple Mutineer and Survivor Girl join in too, causing Lil_Jeffy to back away, bumping the generator to begin to function again and heads downstairs. In the Dance Floor, The Strangers Leader is there along with 10 other leaders, trying to calm the leaders down so he can discuss about Lil_Jeffy. He tries to tell them about Lil_Jeffy but The Viking Leader interrupts stating it's a sham and that it's just a way to get the Leaders scrambled so The Strangers Leader can take any piece of territory The Leaders then began to argue in anger until The Stranger Leader changed the subject to the Tuba Gang and how they are no more. He said that the Tuba Gang Leader warned him of some greater power. But he didn't care, since Lil_Jeffy was still loose. The Red Mafia Leader asks if they were the Tuba Gang's Big Boys. To which The Stranger Leader responded yes, and that The Tuba Gang Leader lost all of the Mushroom Bags to which he replied that then they were dead. The Stranger Leader then was shocked and tried to tell the Leaders to find Lil_Jeffy and see if he can take out the Big Boys for them, that was then The EGCP Leader noticed Lil_Jeffy spying on them and back away with the other leaders noticing as Lil_Jeffy makes it up to the middle. The Stranger Leader was quite shocked and didn't know how to respond. The Viking Leader however laughed at Lil_Jeffy along with the other leaders. He then pulled out his sword to kill Lil_Jeffy, but Lil_Jeffy ends up crapping himself. The Viking Leader was in disgusted and headed towards Lil_Jeffy, but Lil_Jeffy slipped on his own turd and The Viking Leader slipped on it, and stabbed himself in the end with it. Back at the Arcade, the generator Lil_Jeffy accidentally turned on was in full swing, and all the machinery were in motion and chaos, releasing green gas. This caused the Purple Mutineer, Floppy Purple Penguin, Survivor Man and Survivor Girl to flee downstairs. Lil_Jeffy seeing all the leaders around him, gave up in surrender as he raises his wings up. The Generator was now in utter chaos, releasing fire and gas everywhere and 2 targets going wild. The 2 targets smashed down and hit the Blue Leader dead on his tracks and decapitated The Tree Leader. The Stranger Leader questions how did that happen before the giant amount of gas releases. Lil_Jeffy and his allies headed to the Underground while the rest of the Leaders were either confused or trying to escape, their feathers started falling off as their skins and retinas started to burn due to the toxins of the gas. The only ones who managed to escape were The EGCP Leader and Red Mafia Leader, with the EGCP Leader shouting and warning about Lil_Jeffy which the Tuba Gang Leader heard from the Clothes Shop. He exits out and sees The Red Mafia Leader, who was too late to escape as his feathers fell off and his skin bursted in boils. The Tuba Gang Leader enters the Night Club and gets through the Leaders' burned and boiled corpses, asking the Stranger Leader where Lil_Jeffy went to which he points to the entrance to the Boiler Room and then he enters. The scene then cuts to the Agent alive with the Green Penguin corpse, however he appears to be in a childish and broken state and he's playing "got your nose" with a dead penguin corpse. As he does this, The Cannibal watches, he's reminded of his daughter as The Agent says the same thing The Cannibal used to say to her. The Cannibal then heads to the kitchen. In the Kitchen, the corpse of the mashed face Red Thug is there lying. The Cannibal holds a knife and raises it up in the air, to chop off the body parts, starting with the head. The Body parts are then seen roasting. Back to the Agent, he begins crying about being hungry, that's when The Cannibal comes and hands him the arm of the Red Thug to which The Agent consumes, as he does, another flashback to the daughter comes and that's when the episode ends. Characters * Lil Jeffy * Floppy Purple Penguin * Purple Mutineer * Orange Puffle * Survivor Man * Survivor Girl * The Strangers Leader * The Gang Leaders * The EGCP Leader (debut) * Tuba Gang Leader * The Cannibal * Agent * Corpse of a Red Thug * The Cannibal's daughter (flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes